The Perfect Match
by Oneesan Neko
Summary: The secret is out now, but Seiji still has to get married. Or so he thought until a meddling matchmaker met his family. Sequel to Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make me a Match.


Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors/Yoriden Samurai Troopers is in no way the creation or property of the author the work contained herein. I make no claim upon the characters or story line of Ronin Warriors/Yoriden Samurai Troopers.

**The Perfect Match**

It was nearly a month later when Seiji found himself next sitting in the matchmaker's office. Before her she had his star chart on one side of her desk. On the other side was a stack of other files. He presumed these were possible matches for his grandfather and parents to look over. He wasn't even sure why he was at this meeting, normally after the first meeting the matchmaker would have met with the family elders alone. But his grandfather had dragged him along, and his mother had clung to one arm as they walked into the office.

The matchmaker looked him in the eyes very seriously as he sat there. "You know what I am." She said softly.

"You are a matchmaker," he replied. "One of the best in the business, reportedly. Your couples are highly compatible; your divorce rate is astonishingly low."

"Ah, but you know why that is."

"Yes." he sighed, "I do. You have some magic with the stars, not in the way he who is my lover does, but in the matter of seeing how personalities and love will blossom. It is strong enough to detect existing bonds, obviously, as you detected my tie to him. I felt it in your aura during that first session."

"And you felt it because you have some measure of power yourself, though not to the stars . . . precisely."

"Not to the stars themselves but the light they extrude. That is my gift. Is this why you called me here?"

"Yes, in part. Also I wanted to make sure you understood, even if you give up a physical relationship with your lover when you wed, that tie will still be there. He is a part of your soul, one tied by a red thread. His impact on your reading may wax or wane, but it will always be there."

"And?"

"I need a chart on him. I cannot fully complete the matches until I have it. I have some possibilities for your parents to look over, but without the chart I cannot narrow them down. I have never had as many possible matches for a person as I have for you right now. Because I am looking at secondary and tertiary matches, I need a chart on your primary match to compare them to."

He sighed, "How do you want to do this? Touma, my lover is completing a semester at college right now; I really don't think he can get away for at least two weeks. If you can fill out a chart without meeting him in person I can get you the information, but if you need to see us both in person, it will take some time."

"I would like to meet him in person before we decide on a final match; my reading is strengthened by having the subject there in person. But for compiling a chart . . . is there any way we could do that now?"

"Possibly." Seiji looked at his watch, "Probably. He has a free period right now, so hopefully he is in his room. Do you have a phone?"

"Yes, certainly." She pushed her desk phone across to him. Picking it up, he dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear.

"_Hello, Hashiba Touma speaking."_

"Touma, this is Seiji. Do you have a few moments?"

"_Of course. What is wrong?"_

"Nothing. I just need you to . . ."

"_Bullshit. You never call during the day. What is wrong?"_

"Touma, I am sorry. Unfortunately the matchmaker claims she needs your info to balance my chart. Because you are my primary match or something of the sort."

"_How did she come up with that? I have never even met the woman."_

"Touma, she is one who sees." He knew Touma would understand what he meant.

"_Ah, using the formulas of Astrology to channel natural ability. Give her the phone, I'll speak to her."_

"Thank you Touma." He turned to the matchmaker, "He is willing to speak to you now, if that is acceptable."

"Yes, thank you."

He sat back, allowing his mind to wander as he listened to her ask the normal, formulaic questions to Touma over the phone. It only took her perhaps fifteen minutes to fill out the form with the answers, then she thanked Touma and handed the phone back to Seiji.

"Thank you Touma. I am sorry I had to bother you during your free period, particularly about well, this."

"_Seiji, I understand. It doesn't hurt my feelings that you had to call me from an appointment with the matchmaker to find you a bride. I knew what I was getting into when I chose you, after all. That said you owe me a call tonight, got it."_

"Understood. Farewell."

"_Farewell."_

Seiji placed the phone back in its cradle and pushed it back across the desk.

"He was not upset with you? He seemed pleasant enough when he spoke to me, but politeness seems to be his nature."

"Touma was not upset. He was concerned at first, because I had called him unexpectedly, that was all."

The matchmaker shook her head softly, "Speaking to him, I was amazed. I have families come in all the time where the child has a lover who is not acceptable to the family in some way. Usually the lover is only a secondary bond. In the two other cases I have had where the lover was a primary bond, the families accepted my reading and the lover shortly became the spouse. But you, you came to me. You had to know that Hashiba-san was a primary bond; you have the gift for that at least. Yet still you came to me, because you would not dishonor your family. Speaking to both of you, I sense no resentment that society will not accept your bond, or that you must soon part. I admit I can't completely understand it."

"There is a poem by an English poet, Richard Lovelace, called "To Lucasta, going to Wars". Perhaps you have heard it. The final lines read such _"I could not love thee, Dear, so much, Loved I not Honour more." _He would never ask me to break my honor; I will never ask that he break his. My honor is fulfilled in obedience to my family. Thus, there is no conflict."

She shook her head, then turned to the papers on her desk and began sketching out the chart for Touma. Well practiced at her art it took little time, then she set it aside, on top of Seiji's. Finally, she picked up the files on her desk, stood and walked around her desk to sit with the family. "These are only the most eligible of the secondary bonds I could find, I couldn't fully judge their compatibility without Hashiba-san's information. I will be going back over the others this evening. Now, this first one is a bit unusual" Seiji tuned her out, in this part he had little or no say. His parents would make selections, and then present them to him. He had only to be the dutiful son.

It was another hour before they walked out of the office. When he had been brought back into the discussion, it had been decided that the one acceptable possibility of the bunch was not ideal, and the matchmaker had set up another appointment in a month where she would have matches run through both Seiji and Touma's charts.

He sat half listening to his parents and grandfather on the car ride home. After talking to the matchmaker it seemed they had an even greater grasp of what a primary bond was. They were as much children of the twentieth century as he, and on some level they were not sure they could ask him to give up such a link. They were discussing surrogate mothers and other methods of insuring the bloodline. His grandfather had even suggested that the household pass to his elder sister. Her husband had taken her name, he argued, and while she wasn't male she was the eldest and had some rights. Seiji could run the dojo without being titular head, and Hashiba-san could help teach classes. Perhaps he could even get permission to begin a kyuudo studio on the grounds. At this point he had asked Seiji if Touma had his mastery in kyuudo, and Seiji had merely sighed and affirmed that Touma was in fact a master of Heki-ryu and qualified to teach in that style.

When they at last arrived home, Seiji felt mentally exhausted. His grandfather looked at his weary face and declared that he would not be joining him in the dojo. He was instead ordered to go to his room, meditate and relax. Weary in a way that he seldom felt, he agreed.

Walking up to his room, he sat cross-legged on his futon and closed his eyes. Slipping softly into meditation, he then turned his mind out, as if to begin yoroi meditation. But instead of reaching for his element, he reached for the link he shared with his fellow senshi. Separating Touma's thread with the ease of long practice, he gave him the equivalent of a tap on the shoulder.

Touma's voice filled his head _'Seiji? Okay, now I know there's something wrong.'_

_'I'm sorry to bother you again Touma. Are you free for a bit?'_

_'Yeah, let me just save this file.' _He withdrew from the link for a second _'Okay, done. What is wrong, Seiji?'_

_'I don't know, nothing, everything. You know where I was earlier.'_

_'The matchmaker's yes. Did something happen?'_

_'She was trying to explain to my family how rare what you and I have is. All kinds of pretty words, Primary Bond, Red String, and I swear the words True Love may have passed her lips. Then on the way home they are trying so hard to come up with ways to get me out of marrying. Surrogate mothers, passing the dojo to my sister and just having me teach that sort of thing. I just . . .'_

_'We had it set in our minds that this was it, that there was no way out of it. Now your family is giving other options, and you find it hard to deal with because though we would do our duty, we don't really want to give each other up.'_

_'Yes. Gods Touma, I wish you were here right now.'_

_'Shhh, Seiji. It will be alright. Look, my last final is a week from Wednesday, and I can push up the dissertation review, I have enough for now. If you want me, I can be there next Thursday, though I may have the contents of my room with me.'_

_'I . . . would have to talk with my mother. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble.'_

_'Talk to her in the morning beloved. Sleep now, I'll stay with you until then.'_

_'Touma . . . thank you.'_

_'Nothing you haven't done for me lover. Nothing you haven't done for me.'_

Seiji laid down and allowed his mind to sink into sleep, Touma's presence like a warm body hugged against him.

At supper time, Seiji's mother came to his room. When he didn't respond to her knock she slid the door open. Looking into the room, she saw him curled asleep on top of the covers, still dressed in his formal kimono. In the dark of the room he glowed softly, as if lit from within. Walking closer, intending to wake him she saw traces of tears. As she reached out her hand to touch him a voice spoke in her ear, _"Don't bother him"_

"Hashiba-san? Where?"

"_I'm using the air to speak. Let Seiji sleep, he needs to talk to you but right now he needs to rest."_

"Of course, Hashiba-san. How did you know I was here?"

"_Seiji was upset. He called me, though the link. I can't be there in person right now, but I can still watch over him. If you have questions ask Seiji tomorrow. Right now I need to stop talking, I am running low on energy and don't want to leave Seiji alone."_

"Certainly. Thank you, Hashiba-san." She walked out of the room. When the family asked where Seiji was, she simply said, "He is sleeping, I think he needs it right now, so I left him be."

When Seiji awoke in the morning, it was to the warmth of Touma's mind still wrapped comfortingly around him. _'Silly'_, he sent _'How are you every going to stay awake for the day now?'_

_'Simple, I'm not. Finals start tomorrow, so today is group test day for the undergrads. In other words, I have nothing better to do than sleep all day.'_

_'Lazy. Thank you though, I did need that.'_

_'You may also need to explain some things to your mother. She was going to wake you yesterday evening, but I sent her away.'_

_'You spoke to her?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Alright, I'll explain. Thank you again. Sleep well.'_

Seiji felt Touma fully withdraw into his own mind and opened his eyes. He found himself curled atop his covers in his kimono. "Ugh, I'm going to have to wash this now." He crawled out of bed and began to dress for the day. Once he was ready he went downstairs.

His mother was in the kitchen, working on breakfast. Walking in he stood out of her way in a corner. "Mother. Touma told me he talked to you last night?"

"Hashiba-san? Yes he did. He said I could ask you questions, do you mind?"

"No Mother, not at all."

"Thank you Seiji. I - he said you had called him over a link? I have never heard of such a thing. Not even with all the information the matchmaker was telling us yesterday."

"The link has less to do with what Touma and I share and more to do with what we are. We are Yoroi Senshi, and the five of us are linked through our yoroi. If I had chosen, I could have spoken to Shin, or Shuu, or Ryo instead of Touma."

"So, you called him through the yoroi. But then, how did he know when I came in, and how did he speak to me. It was like I heard him on the wind."

"Sensing you were there . . . was more than the link. He was using his affinity with the wind to move everything except his body. I literally spent the whole night wrapped in his aura. He knew you were there because he was there, just not in body. And because he was there you could hear him. It came on the wind because he is the wind. He wears the armor of heaven; all the elements of the skies are under his domain. Wind, stars, air, these things are his and belong to none other."

"Astral manipulation . . . He stayed awake all night to watch you?"

"Yes, he did."

"He loves you."

"And I love him."

"But you would give that up?"

"On some level, we have always expected to. This is no longer a time when we could be together and still marry another."

"We'll work something out. We have to. What the matchmaker was saying . . . you are destined for each other."

"Destined yes. But if there is a way for us to stay together, that I do not know. I have never believed we could have a happily ever after. Not this time. Yet I find the future is not set in stone."

"Oh Seiji, my dutiful son. You have already given so much, and yet we ask more. How do you bear it?"

"I know no other life, Mother."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Is it all right if Touma comes over for a short while after his semester ends? He had asked, last night but I needed to speak to you."

"Of course, Seiji. Hashiba-san is always welcome here."

"Thank you Mother. Is that all for now?"

"Yes. Breakfast is nearly done. Please call the family to the table Seiji-kun."

"Of course Mother."

* * *

That evening, after Seiji's father had returned home, the elders of the family met in the formal living room to talk. Seiji's mother started the conversation.

"I spoke with Seiji this morning."

"Oh? About what? Did something happen?"

"Well, yes and no. Last night, when I went to call Seiji for dinner he was asleep, as I said. But the reason I did not wake him is because Hashiba-san requested I let him sleep."

"Hashiba-san was there? How?"

"Well, his body wasn't but from what I got from Seiji this morning his mind was. Seiji said that Hashiba-san used astral projection to stay with him all last night. He didn't say why, exactly but from what I inferred Seiji-kun must have been upset last night."

"Upset? Do you know about what?"

"Obviously it had something to do with what went on at the matchmaker's, but I can't say for sure. He was upset enough that Hashiba-san requested to visit as soon as his semester was over."

"Mmm, well Seiji will work things out in time, he just needs to process. And Hashiba-san is welcome of course. When will we see him?"

"I didn't ask, but soon I would guess, most of the colleges let out for winter break within the next two weeks."

"Well then, hadn't you best prepare the guest room?"

"I rather thought I wouldn't. They have been constantly faced with the fact that their relationship would inevitably end. Now, we are trying to find a way around that. The stress of no longer being sure where they stand has to be wearing on them. I think, right now they need each other, and I will not separate them."

"Of course, daughter. Once Hashiba-san arrives we will give them some time together, than all five of us will sit down and discuss matters. There are things that need to come into the open."

"Agreed. Well then, who wants tea?"

* * *

Ten days later, Seiji's mother opened the door to greet a slightly bedraggled young man, pack on his back and duffel at his feet. He smiled at her winningly, "Good afternoon Date-san. May I come in?"

"Certainly Hashiba-san. If you will come this way you can leave your bags. Seiji is teaching right now, you can go out to the dojo and find him once you have put your things away."

"No, I won't disturb his class. I don't want to be a distraction. I'll just read for a bit while I wait for him."

Seiji's mother led him up the stairs, and opened the door to Seiji's room. "Just put your things in here, I hope that doesn't bother you."

"This is Seiji's room. Are you sure it is okay."

"Well, I don't expect that either of you has a problem with it, and the family is agreed that it would be cruel to separate you just now, with all the uncertainty in the air."

"I see. Thank you Date-san. If you could please tell Seiji I am here when he finishes his class?"

"Of course Hashiba-san."

"Date-san, that you would take me into your home like this grants some level of familiarity. Call me Touma, please."

"Of course, Touma-san. I will send Seiji up when he comes back to the house, alright?"

"Thank you Date-san"

When Seiji walked up to the house from the dojo, he had to suppress a surge of excitement at seeing Touma's car in the driveway. With everything that had been going on, he needed some degree of stability in his life. Tenkuu and Korin were together, always. Even though they might marry others, have children and families separate from each other, Tenkuu was the firmament that supported the light of Korin, and Korin was the brilliance the filled the skies of Tenkuu. Without even thinking about it his mind reached out to embrace that familiar blue glow. _'Touma.'_

_'Seiji, your class is done?'_

_'Yes. Where are you?'_

_'Your room, actually.'_

Seiji laughed at that, as he opened the front door and slipped off his shoes. His mother was there, speaking to him. He caught the tail of it, ". . . in your room. He said he was going to read."

"Yes that sounds like Touma. Thank you for telling me Mother. I'll see you at supper?"

"Certainly. Seiji, take some time to actually relax, will you? You have been wound so tight recently."

"Yes, of course Mother." He wandered up the stairs as quickly as politeness would allow, barely holding off from dashing down the hall to his room. Once there he slid the door open, and found Touma. Predictably, his bags were still sitting fully packed on the floor, a thick book open in his hands as he relaxed on Seiji's futon. He looked up at Seiji's entrance. Setting down the book he stood and walked over. He pulled Seiji fully into the room and shut the door. Only then did he allow himself to draw Seiji close, a single tight hug. Releasing him he gently cupped a hand against Seiji's face. "Seiji."

"Touma." He looked him over. His eyes saw the signs of hidden stress, of the late nights and early mornings his friend and lover frequently pulled during the semester. "You look like shit."

"It's mutual in case you were wondering." Then he brushed a kiss across Seiji's lips, "But you are still the most beautiful person on earth."

"Flatterer." He sighed, releasing some of the tension he had been carrying. "Company rules?"

"Company rules, though at least we can share your room."

"Yes, I am grateful for that. It is a trust we should not abuse."

"Agreed. Not that either of us would really be comfortable doing much around your family anyway. That is for the manor, where we know it is safe."

"Well, now that we have reiterated that, can we talk? I need to get my mind in order, lately it just seems to run in circles, even in deep meditation."

"Absolutely."

"So, I guess the first thing is our relationship. We are Tenkuu and Korin, the heavens and the light they give. We have in some ways always been together. But our physical relationship, we always just assumed it was temporary."

"Because while we would always be bound, heart and soul the lines must continue. We must marry and give life to a new generation. In this modern era, that means we must give absolute fidelity to our wives."

"Or break our honor. Honor means too much to both of use to even dream of asking the other to break it. I even quoted Lovelace to the matchmaker, _"I could not love thee Dear so much, Loved I not Honour more"_."

"Yes, that is a good one. But suddenly we have this matchmaker, talking to your parents about primary bonds and red strings of fate and heaven forbid, true love. So suddenly your family is not so sure they can ask you to marry another."

"When I had already resigned myself that that was my fate. It is just so . . . what they're offering is so tempting, a lifetime with you and you alone. But my duty, our duties as bearers of the yoroi is that our lines must continue."

"And while your duty might be satisfied by the children of your siblings, I am an only child and looking to stay that way. So even if your parents are willing to give up on your marriage, I do not have that option."

"Exactly. So, do I take their offer; allow myself a little more time with you? Or do I insist on going through with this marriage, cut our time short, because no matter what I can't see a way around the inevitable end of our relationship?"

Touma looked at him, eyes shadowed, tears tracking down to match the ones on Seiji's cheeks. "I don't know, Seiji, I just don't know. A certified genius, the embodiment of wisdom and I just don't know."

"Gods, what a pair we make." Seiji looked at him. "My Mother will come get us for dinner. Right now, I just want to hold you."

"I . . . Gods, I need you right now too. You sure it is okay?"

"Yes." Seiji walked over to the futon and laid down. "Come over here, Touma, please."

Cutting off the thoughts rushing through his head, Touma walked over to the futon and laid down beside him. Within moments they were entangled, arms wrapped around each other, legs entangled, foreheads resting together. Eyes closed, they simply reveled in the sense of each other, bodies pressed together, breathes mingled, auras entwined. Slowly they fell into sleep.

When Seiji's mother came to call them for supper and no one answered the door she was a bit concerned. Slowly she slid it open, hoping that nothing had happened. When she saw them curled together on the futon she smiled and turned to leave the room. As she was walking through the door Seiji called, "Mother?"

She turned and saw that he was gently disentangling himself from Touma-san, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Is it time for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to disturb you Seiji."

"It's okay Mother. We were just catching up on some sleep. Touma always pushes himself during the semester, and I haven't been sleeping well recently. Here, let me wake him." He finally pulled himself free of Touma and sat fully up. Then, to her shock he proceeded to reach over and smack Touma on the shoulder with a hand that faintly _glowed_.

"Seiji, what are you . . ." she began, only to stop as Touma cracked open and eye and muttered, "Seiji, wha'?"

"And good eventide to you as well. My mother came to call us for dinner."

"Oh, okay." He rolled over to look at her "Good evening Date-san. If you will just give us a few minutes to clean up, Seiji and I will be down for dinner shortly."

"Of course, Touma-san." She walked out of the room, shaking her head.

Once she left, Touma turned to Seiji, "How formal is this dinner going to be. Like last time, or family style?"

"Family style tonight. As long as you put on a different shirt what you are wearing will be fine."

"What is wrong with this shirt? I don't have much more formal that is clean."

"Primarily? The giant chemical stain on the right side. Come on, you can raid my dresser . . . again."

"Thank you, Seiji."

A quick wash up and change of shirts later the two young men came downstairs and took seats in the dining room. During the course of dinner, the subject of Touma's wakeup call came into conversation.

"Seiji why did you smack Touma-kun to wake him up? Surely you could have just shaken him, or called him or something."

Touma spoke up, "Actually, Date-san I am somewhat renowned amongst the senshi for being a reluctant rouser. Given time and patience, yes you can wake me by the methods you mentioned, but not easily. During the whole mess with Arago, when I might need to be awakened quickly for some reason we came up with a system. A smack, charged with the power of our yoroi, not to increase the strength but so that the person waking me would be recognized. Left shoulder means all is well but I need to wake quickly. Right shoulder for danger, wake quietly. It works so well we all used it amongst ourselves in the end."

"Really, other than slap code, the only way to wake Touma up in a hurry is to douse him in cold water. I'm not Shin; I can't dry out the mattress afterwards. Neither am I Shuu; to drag him over to the shower and dump him in. So, a slap; it doesn't have to be hard, if you put enough ki into it. The aura disruption wakes him without physical pain."

Seiji's mother looked them over and sighed, "You think of this as _normal_? Seiji, he is your _destined lover_ for heaven's sake. Surely you could show a little gentleness."

"Mother, it is true we are destined on some level. But we are also Yoroi Senshi. We are not, and cannot afford to be gentle on some matters. I admit it is true that in this case I probably could have taken a little more time to rouse Touma to wakefulness but I just . . ."

"You were relaxed and peaceful, I was there beside you. You felt like you were at the manor, so you reacted the same way you would have if Ryo or Shuu had come in and called us for dinner. He wasn't intending to upset you Date-san, just reacting like he would have around our other family, because that is usually the only place we are so . . . openly affectionate."

"His reaction to waking up beside you is to slap you awake?"

Touma blushed, "Only if there is another person in the room."

She sat back, "Oh."

Seiji looked at them both, "If we are quite done now, the food is delicious as always Mother." Touma started snickering in his head. _'I am going to get you for this.'_

The laughter continued, _'Sorry love, but you know once I start talking I can't shut up sometimes.'_

'_I am never going to be able to look my mother in the face again.'_

'_Sorry, really.'_

Seiji smiled at him, and brushed a hand against his. _'I forgive you, you idiot.'_

'_Thank you, uncultured lout.'_ Laughter echoed through the link.

With the elephant out of the room, the rest of dinner progressed in orderly fashion, until finally the thanks were said and everyone stood from the table. While the rest of the family started preparing for the evening students, Seiji took a quick moment to make sure Touma was fully settled.

"So, do you really have the contents of your room in your car?"

"You thought I was joking about that? Every semester the story is the same. Computer, clothes, miscellanea it all has to go in the car."

"Does that mean your bows are in the car? Shouldn't they at least come into the house?"

"Ah shit, knew I would forget something. Yeah, they've got to come in, and it would probably be best if the computer did too."

"Okay, let us go grab that stuff, then I've got to hurry and get to the dojo, I have an advanced class tonight."

"Sounds good. Do you mind if I sit in on the class?"

"Do you mind if I use you to demonstrate techniques and have you circulate? With my sister out of town we're a bit short handed."

"Well, if you are sure your family won't mind."

"Wonderful. We should hurry up; you need to change once we get everything in."

After literally running his things inside and the quickest change of clothes on record, Seiji and Touma found themselves standing in front of the advanced class. After the bows were exchanged, the class began. "Good evening class. Now, as you may have noticed we have a new face. This is Hashiba Touma, and he will be assisting me as Yayoi-sensei is out of town at the moment. As we discussed last class, today we will be beginning the kendo portions with blocks and strikes. However, first we must warm up. So, twenty laps, as usual, beginning now." _'Touma, will you follow behind? I usually lead in the warm ups.'_

'_Of course.'_

Class otherwise progressed as usual, Touma was familiar enough with Seiji's style by now to be a help in the class rather than a hindrance. The students were well behaved in class, unfortunately as soon as it let out there was an incident and Touma was forced to step in. The resultant injury was minor, but there were still another class, and by the time it finished he was visibly sore. Finally they walked back to the house, Touma wincing with every step.

They had taught the last class, and were therefore the last ones in. Seiji's parents and grandfather, who had gathered hoping to speak with them, watched as Touma half limped in. As soon as the door was shut Seiji wrapped an arm around Touma and helped him into the family room to sit on the floor.

"What happened?" his mother asked.

"Keitaro is on suspension."

"What?"

"He was substituting with the adult class. Unfortunately, as soon as class was over he began playing with his shinai. Touma stepped in to stop it from hitting someone, and took a blow himself." He turned to Touma, "Speaking of which, I need to see how bad a hit you took. Pull down your gi."

Touma sighed, and slipped his arms from the sleeves, allowing the gi to slide down. The bruise revealed was a nasty thing, spreading across his side. Seiji reached out to touch it, feeling it not just with fingers but with ki. Touma flinched.

"Well, it's not pretty. I think you cracked a rib."

"Thank you, for filling us in on the obvious. Can you do something about it now? In case you couldn't guess, it hurts."

"Very well then. Can you lie down?"

"If I have to."

"It will make this easier."

Touma curled himself over onto his good side, then rolled onto his back. Seiji knelt beside him, reaching for the power of his yoroi. Once his had it in hand, he gently touched Touma's side, sweeping hands back and forth. As his family watched the bruise began to fade, weeks of healing sped into minutes. Within ten minutes it was done. He stood, then offered Touma a hand to get off the floor.

"Thank you, Seiji."

"You know that I am always glad to help." He turned to the others, "Was there some reason you were waiting up for us?"

"We had hoped to speak to you, but obviously tonight is not a good time. Would you be free tomorrow evening?"

"If that is what the family wishes."

"We will see you then, Seiji."

"Good night, Mother, Father, Grandfather."

"Good night, Date-san."

"Good night to you as well, Seiji, Touma-san."

The two young men wandered back up the stairs to Seiji's room. Once there, the quietly took turns using the shower, and changed into night clothes. Finally, Touma turned to Seiji, "Will your family mind if we share the futon?"

"It is, perhaps too late for them to protest. There is only one, and I refuse to let you sleep on the floor. My healing may have removed the injury, but the pain still lingers does it not. I know we agreed on company rules, but I will not be moved on this issue. Come to bed, Touma."

Smiling softly, Touma walked over to the futon. Pulling back the covers he lay down facing away from Seiji. Seiji in return lay down beside him, pressing his back against his. Face to face was for comfort, back to back for protection. They were young and in love, but also senshi, and nothing was going to happen on their watch.

* * *

Morning spread her bright wings and Seiji was up with the dawn as usual. Briefly he considered allowing Touma to wake up naturally, but knew that while Touma might like his family he was not entirely comfortable here. With that in mind, he rolled over, gently draped one arm over Touma and pressed his forehead against the back of his neck. _'Touma? Time to wake up beloved.'_

'_Nnn, five more minutes.' _

'_Do you want to be dumped in the shower?'_

'_Thought you said that was Shuu's kick.'_

'_Well, I'm willing to branch out'_

'_Wha' ever happened to your nice wake up calls?'_

'_Company rules, remember?'_

'_Stupid things.'_

'_I know you're awake now lover. Open your eyes for me, please?'_

Touma rolled over to face him and opened his eyes, "I hate you. Mornings are the invention of the demons."

"I do apologize. Now, come on, if we hurry we have time for a quick workout before breakfast."

"Archery?"

"Still no targets, sorry. But if you stay inside you can fly for a bit."

"Fine, fine I'm up." Touma sat up and climbed off the futon. As he stretched he heard Seiji getting up behind him and straightening the covers. Grabbing his practice clothing off the chair he had draped it over the night before, he began to dress. After both he and Seiji were dressed they quietly turned to each other. Seiji looked at him, then furtively brushed his lips against Touma's in a quick kiss. "I'm sorry to bother you so. I – my family – its different here."

"Meaning that familial expectations mean a lot to you. I understand, really. Let's go work out, you'll feel better after you run a few forms."

"You're right of course. After breakfast I can run you through sword forms too."

"Just what I wanted to do. Don't you have classes at that time?"

"No, the first classes start when the children get out of school. You're mine for the whole morning."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

* * *

Breakfast was a hurried affair, and the morning after it equally rushed. While Seiji and Touma practiced sword forms on the lawn, his mother and grandfather cleaned the dojo. Then Seiji and Touma found themselves running errands for his mother until noon. Lunch was simple and quick, and Touma was relieved when afterwards they were able to take a few hours and relax before the first classes began. He did assist in classes again that afternoon and evening without incident this time. The end result was that the day seemed to fly, and far too quickly he found himself sitting before Seiji's parents and grandfather.

Touma found himself almost more nervous about his conversation than he had been when he first met Seiji's family. Fighting for the right to do something he didn't want to do, what a pleasure. Truthfully he wasn't sure they understood. There was more than one obligation at stake her. While Seiji's family might relieve him of the obligation to marry and carry on the dojo, it would do nothing about their obligations as heirs to the lines that carried Korin and Tenkuu. Korin and Tenkuu might be needed in some future battle. If he and Seiji did not produce heirs, it was entirely possible the yoroi would draw out their lives forever, to ensure the lines continued. Worse, if Korin would accept an heir of Seiji's line but not his blood, Seiji might age normally where he, the last of his blood might not. It really didn't bear thinking about.

Just as he began to work himself up, a hand brushed against his, and Seiji's lips brushed his ear as he whispered, "Thinking too much. Calm down. They will understand, I hope. Another point of view is a good thing, remember?"

He nodded. Turning to look he saw Seiji seated beside him. He smiled weakly, and found it answered by Seiji's slightly sick grin. Then his grandfather began to speak.

"Seiji, Hashiba-san,"

"Touma, please call me Touma. This conversation is awkward enough."

"Touma-san then, I think the first question we all have after our conversation with the matchmaker two weeks ago is _why? _She says that what you have is rare and that you know that. The more we see the two of you, see what you have the more the family agrees. It becomes harder and harder for us to ask that Seiji marry. Yet you still seem to expect that that is what will happen.

"Date-san, I need you to understand, for the two of us, heirs and carrying on the line are not merely a matter of familial obligation. It is absolutely imperative that the lines of our families continue. Korin and Tenkuu are bound to the Date and Hashiba lines. While it is possible I suppose that Korin would accept a child of Seiji's sisters, I am an only child."

"Korin and Tenkuu are bound to the Date and Hashiba lines. What do you mean?"

"Grandfather, perhaps you remember the stories of our ancestor Daiki? Who it was claimed healed entire armies during battles in the Heian period?"

"Yes, well."

"Daiki was a bearer of Korin. The Tenkuu of that time was called Takumi. They fought side by side against armies of men and demons. They were beloved of each other. They did their duty. The lines continued. Of myself I cannot ask less."

Touma wondered if Seiji, like he was remembering the feel of their distant ancestors, holding each other tightly even as they drove the armies of the Nether Realm back, sealing them in for a time with the power of their dying breaths. Watching as one at a time Hayato, Isamu and Minaru died, that last kiss as they too fell to the ground. Knowing even as they fell that their lines were assured; having no regrets on the sacrifices that led there. "No, we cannot ask less. They died with no regrets, may we be as fortunate."

"And what if you were to die with no heirs? Have you not at last completed the task for which the yoroi were created?"

"The great task perhaps is done, but the demons of the Nether Realm are ever hungry. Even if the time were to come when we were to die, if there were not heirs, the yoroi might use their power to regenerate our bodies. Worse in some ways, if Korin were to accept a child of Yayoi's or Satsuki's line, only I might be regenerated, to live alone until next the armors were called."

"And even once the new bearers were called, the loneliness would continue, for while they would be Rekka, and Suiko, Kongo and Korin, they would not be Ryo and Shin, Shuu and Seiji. They would not be us."

"Yes. Do you understand somewhat now, Date-san?"

"You do your duty not just out of obligation but out of fear. You fear for yourselves and the future of the world, because you have lifetimes of memories that say the minions of the Nether Realm will come back."

"Yes, in part. The bearers of Tenkuu have never regretted choosing marry and have children. The family of their blood becomes as precious as the family of their birth, or the family they form with the other bearers of the yoroi. We have always loved our children. Even as I hate the knowledge that I will one day give Seiji up, I would mourn the loss of the children did I choose not to marry."

"It was ever the same for Korin. Though in the past we have never fully given each other up, we have sacrificed much closeness to have families that the lines might continue. We have never regretted that choice. We are Korin and Tenkuu, the heavens and their light. Though we might be separate in body, our souls are never truly separate."

"You feel you must separate, and while you hate to do so you feel you will not regret it. Because having done your duty you will find pleasure in what you gain, rather than dwell on what you have lost."

"Yes. I admit, the idea of being separate from Seiji, to never touch him again, tears me up inside. But there is no use being upset in what you cannot change."

"What if you did not have to separate?"

"What is it you propose Date-san?"

"Artificial insemination. Perhaps even that Nasuti child. The matchmaker says she sometimes has couples come to her to arrange a match for such things. You have your heirs, without separating. If we spin it right Seiji can even still inherit the dojo."

"Mother!"

"Date-san, while eminently practical I don't believe that is . . ."

"Before you continue that sentence, answer me this, are you arguing for appearances sake, or is there truly some problem with what I suggest, some reason it will not work."

"Technically I suppose it should suffice, though I would have to speak further with Tenkuu."

"Agreed." _'I knew I should have paid more attention to what they were discussing with the matchmaker. Couldn't they have just stuck to the information on potential brides?'_

'_Obviously not.'_

"Perhaps you should do that then."

"Now?"

"Yes Touma-san, now. You both look as if you have had too many nights of not enough sleep. I want this worked out before both of you stress yourselves to death."

"Mother, must you?"

"Seiji, can you honestly say you haven't been stressing over this? Go on; speak with the yoroi or whatever it is you need to do. We'll be waiting."

Seiji had barely closed his eyes before he was drawn into the clearing that served as the setting for the deepest stage of yoroi meditation. Here they could speak not only with their armor but with each other. Seconds later he felt Touma join him. Ignoring his lover for the moment, he spoke into the open air, "Korin, Tenkuu did you draw us here?"

On the far side of the clearing where their armor stood vacant, Korin and Tenkuu suddenly seemed to glow. "Seiji, Touma, our favored children. You are troubled."

"Yes. We have discussed in the past the troubles of these modern times."

"They do not understand that the bond between you is truly unbreakable. They would chain you to the women who will continue our lines."

"Indeed. Now my mother suggests a method of this modern time to avoid such troubles. She wishes to know if it would be acceptable to you."

"What is this method?"

"A woman would be impregnated with our seed by a healer using artificial techniques. She would carry the child to term and then it would be placed in our care. Two such children would be born, one of the line to bear Tenkuu, one to bear Korin."

"Such children would be acceptable. But be wary, the line of Tenkuu grows sparse on your earth. The line must continue, or Tenkuu will be unable to pass on."

"And with him, Touma too will be unable to pass on. All I ask is that should such straights come to bear I be allowed to stay with him."

"That would be acceptable, Date Seiji. You have proven yourself most worthy."

"Thank you Korin. By your leave we will now depart."

"Farewell, child of my line."

The armors returned to their dormant state. Within the clearing Seiji and Touma once more closed their eyes and returned to their bodies.

Opening his eyes once more in the mortal plane, Seiji looked at his mother, "Korin finds such a deal acceptable."

"As does Tenkuu."

'_I got Korin to agree that if you are unable to pass on, neither am I. No matter what, I will not leave you love.'_

'_Thank you beloved. That brings such a relief to my mind.'_

They were drawn from their conversation by Seiji's mother speaking, "Oh, that is wonderful. Excellent, I'll begin to make plans then." She looked at them, "That is everything we needed to discuss tonight. Go get some rest, you need it."

"Thank you, Date-san."

"Thank you, Mother."

Weary, the two young men rose from the floor and walked off to bed. Once in Seiji's room they washed and dressed for bed, then practically collapsed onto the futon. Lying down they rolled to face each other, curling together for comfort after a long day. Eyes half open, Touma moved his face to brush his lips against Seiji's. "Well, love it looks like we will be together for a while yet."

"Indeed it does. I can't say I am sorry. To tomorrows."

"To tomorrows."


End file.
